Talk:Lóriendë
Telpetië Telperantë n. Silverlode Nehtë n. Naith Osto Orneliëo Osto Ornelieno n. Caras Galadhon I'm not too sure about the last one, so I'm open to better suggestions. Also, I've kept "Rohirric" as it is, is that OK or should we change it? Last Waterbender 14:20, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Silverlode Why "Telpetië"? "Silverlode" = "Celebrant" (celeb + rant). rant from stem RAT-''', '''tië from stem TE3 > TEÑ Telumendil 21:03, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, I said I wasn't sure :) I just thought Celebrant means "silver course", and tië is "path" so I derived Telpetië. What would you suggest then? Last Waterbender 06:43, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I think, Celebrant = Telperantë. Stem RAT-''' give S. '''rant, Q. *rantë or *ranta like KAT-''' give S. '''cant, Q. canta; DAT-''' give S. '''dant or lant, Q. lanta; YAT-''' give S. '''iant, Q. yanta; LUT-''' give S. '''lhunt, Q. luntë; MET-''' give S. '''ment, Q. mentë; KWAT-''' give S. '''pant, Q. quanta; KWET-''' give S. '''pent, Q. quenta Telumendil 09:09, May 24, 2011 (UTC) OK. Just one question, doesn't ranta mean "part"? Last Waterbender 12:47, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Sometimes a word has two or more meanings. Telumendil 13:13, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Right, so we'll translate Silverlode as Telperantë? Last Waterbender 14:20, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Agree )) Telumendil 18:18, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Telumendil asked for my opinion, I agree upon Telperantë. Iron gollum 10:29, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Great. I'll change that. Last Waterbender 13:05, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Caras Galadhon S. caras = Q. carassë (a built fort or dwelling surrounded by bulwarks) Telumendil 19:20, May 25, 2011 (UTC) You mean to change this to something like Carassë Ornelieno? Last Waterbender 18:34, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I mean )) But as you wish )) Telumendil 19:23, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I opt to get it changed. We should wait to see Iron gollum thinks. Last Waterbender 06:00, May 26, 2011 (UTC) : I think that caras should be changed to carassë, but why Ornelieno? AFAIK Caras Galadhon means "City of the trees", so it should be Carassë Aldaron, doesn't it? : The general question is actually whether we want to translate all Sindarin names into Quenya, even those where there is no native translation. By the time that Lorien comes into the light of Tolkien's stories, Quenya is hardly spoken in Middle-Earth, and we don't know, how the Noldor would have called it. While there surely was a "traditional" Quenya name for it (like, for example, the Czech town Karlovy Vary was called Karlsbad by the Germans), we don't know it for sure, and inventing it is quite an issue. I mean, it's quite hard to understand for a reader that Lestanórë is Doriath (and the kingdom is most known by it's Sindarin name), and here we have an original known "quenyafied" name. What is your opinion on that? Iron gollum 15:21, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :: I think we'll must to translate all Sindarin names into Quenya, because here is Neo-quenya Wiki. But also we'll must to create a two types of pages: on the one hand, named with Quenya, and, on the other hand, named with Sindarin and redirect its to Quenya pages. Telumendil 23:29, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::: I agree we should create redirect pages with the Sindarin names, actually we can do this with all names better known in languages other than Quenya. About Carassë Ornelieno, I thought this would mean "city of the tree-people", which is what Lórien is, but if you want Carassë Aldaron then I'm absolutely fine wih it :) Last Waterbender 10:08, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::: I have made the redirect page for Caras Galadhon. I gave the link there to Carassë Aldaron, do you want this or Carassë Ornelieno? Last Waterbender 12:24, June 4, 2011 (UTC)